Les Doubles Faces
by Mylush
Summary: Ils sont sortis victorieux d'une guerre longue et douloureuse. Ils s'attendaient à vivre enfin la vie qu'ils avaient mérité. Mais la société est toujours là, vicieuse et grouillante. Ils ont appris à se cacher avec cette nouvelle façade qu'ils ont, sans même le vouloir, forgée. Un pas, un souffle, un sourire, et peut-être que tout ira mieux. [Ne tient pas compte du tome 7]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Me revoilà, encore, avec une nouvelle fiction. Mais celle-ci ne contiendra que 8 chapitres. 4 sont déjà écrits, et si je voulais tout d'abord attendre d'avoir fini de l'écrire pour commencer à la publier, j'ai tout de même décidé de publier le premier chapitre pour voir si cela pouvait plaire à certains (alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !)**

 **Pour mes lecteurs anciens: je sais que je n'ai pas updaté Le Départ des Sombrals et Learn To Love depuis un temps monstre, mais quelques événements pas très joyeux sont arrivés, et j'ai eu des décès dans mes proches, ce qui, forcément, m'a totalement coupé dans l'envie d'écrire ou de traduire.**

 **Mais ce chapitre des Doubles Faces étant déjà écrit, je peux le publier, pour un peu recommencer à me reconnecter à FF, et pour me replonger dans mes écrits en pause. (Sachant que le chapitre de LDDS est écrit de moitié, et celui de Learn To Love traduit au 3/4).**

 **Voilà, ceci est une petite fiction sans prétention, qui ne tient pas compte du tome 7, vu que la guerre a duré bien plus longtemps... et que... les personnages ont tissé des liens bien différents ;)**

 **J'espère que ça plaira à certains, et je vous préviens tout de suite, le chapitre 2 peut n'arriver que dans longtemps, si j'estime ne pas écrire les 4 derniers chapitres assez vite.**

(Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire, je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes sont toujours présentes !)

* * *

Disclaimer: JKR est notre reine à tous.

* * *

 **I- L'envers du décor**

Le soleil frappait maintenant avec force sur la façade partiellement brûlée du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle non plus, ils ne l'avaient pas rénovée. Des feuilles caramels voletaient ci et là dans le vent d'automne. Il commençait à faire frais maintenant. Mais le soleil ne paraissait pas vouloir pâlir, et sa chaleur brûlait le dos d'Harry qui se tenait immobile. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione ne pipaient mot. Elle balançait sa tête de droite à gauche, doucement mais sûrement. Ses yeux mis-clos ne laissaient entrevoir que deux minces pupilles chocolats. Elle murmurait une litanie de mot sans fin, et Ron finit par murmurer :

\- C'est bon 'Mione, tu le connais ton discours, maintenant.

La concernée passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, grossièrement. Elle attendait qu'ils repoussent, maintenant. Elle avait refusé de s'appliquer un sort de repousse. Non, disait-elle, ils repousseraient, et à la façon moldue.

Elle faisait beaucoup de chose à la façon moldue, maintenant.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Ron, murmura Harry, son buste toujours aussi immobile.

Ron renifla et tourna sa tête vers le large bâtiment qui se tenait devant eux. Il renifla de plus belle et croisa ses doigts dans les larges poches qui ornaient son manteau noir. Puis, laissant un échapper un souffle d'air, il détendit son corps dans son ensemble, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant chaque combat.

\- Il faut y aller, on ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard, souffla le rouquin, l'air maussade.

Harry s'ébroua, un air neutre sur le visage, et présenta son bras droit à Hermione, qui s'en empara comme d'une bouée de secours. La jeune femme jeta un œil inquiet au dessus de son épaule, rencontrant le visage de Ron, qu'il s'appliqua à rendre serein.

\- Je suis là 'Mione, j'assure tes arrières. 'Ry est là aussi. On a répété cette mascarade de nombreuses fois. N'oublie juste pas : tu trouves Georges dans le public, et tu le fixes. Tu ne regardes personne d'autre, d'accord ? Georges, tu trouves Georges. Et tout ira bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se recomposant un visage calme, alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient avec force dans sa tête. Elle lissa dans un geste inconscient le bas de sa parka beige. Son doigt s'enroula autour d'un cordon qui servait à resserrer l'habit sur ses hanches. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui fit de même, et d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à marcher vers le bâtiment noirâtre qui se tenait devant eux.

Harry posa sa main contre le mur brûlé, et une porte apparut brusquement. Il la poussa sans effort, et, lâchant le bras d'Hermione un instant, s'y engouffra en premier. Il déboucha sur une petite pièce aux murs gris dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques Aurors et Tireurs de baguettes élites. Harry attendit qu'Hermione passe à son tour la porte, puis récupéra son bras. Les trois acolytes saluèrent tour à tour ceux qui étaient là pour les protéger d'une hypothétique attaque, durant toute la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler.

Mais Harry savait bien qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien.

* * *

\- Tu me passerais le sel, Luna, s'il-te-plaît ?

La blonde leva un œil par dessus son journal qu'elle lisait, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'endroit. Elle chercha du regard ce qu'on lui demandait, puis se leva vivement, attrapant d'une main la salière, qu'elle remit dans celle tendue de Draco.

\- Il est dit qu'ils vont recevoir la médaille du mérite, annonça Luna, platement.

Draco ricana, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il sala prudemment la préparation qui se tenait devant lui, sur les fourneaux.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va leur plaire. Je me demande encore comment Ron réussit à ne pas exploser durant ces parades grossières.

Luna haussa les épaules, et continua de lire le journal. Puis, brusquement, elle plia le papier en quatre, et le balança sur un des multiples plans de travail qui occupaient la grande cuisine.

\- Je vais reprendre le Chicaneur, tu sais.

Draco ne réagit pas, sa main remuant toujours sa mixture, avec une constance digne des grands maîtres de potions. Il y eut un long silence tranquille, puis l'héritier Malfoy répondit :

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Luna sauta sur ses pieds et embrassa chastement la joue de son ami.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en gambadant joyeusement.

Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux son repas, et un léger sourire flottait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

\- … Et c'est donc avec joie que je vous annonce la venue de nos trois héros du monde sorcier. Vous les attendez tous, et les voici. J'ai nommé, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, eeeeeet Harry Potter !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle qui jouxtait les coulisses. Dans celles-ci se trouvaient les trois amis, qui, l'air nonchalant, n'en menait pas vraiment large.

\- Conneries, grommela Ron, à l'entente de l'annonce du présentateur.

\- Ron, le prévint Harry. Pas de ça ici.

Le rouquin grimaça mais hocha la tête. Derrière lui se trouvaient la dizaine de combattant qui étaient prêts à mourir pour eux. Du moins, sur le papier.

Harry craqua son cou, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait à l'estrade, Hermione accrochée à son bras, Ron sur ses talons.

Un grondement retentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau de bois, signe que le public les avaient bien aperçus. Le masque d'Harry bien en place, celui-ci leva son bras inoccupé et salua la foule, sans qu'un sourire ne transperce son visage dénué d'émotions. Ses deux amis se contentèrent d'un discret salut de la tête.

Les yeux d'Hermione fouillaient avec hâte le public qui se trouvait devant elle. Des yeux admirateurs la fixait, mais elle ne cherchait qu'une tête rousse, aux yeux un peu moins rieurs qu'autrefois, mais dans lesquels se lisait toujours cette touche de malice. Elle trouva enfin Georges, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un pilier, son visage neutre, mais dont les yeux bleus étaient braqués avec force sur le visage de la jeune femme. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit apaisée. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de l'homme où s'étalait une large cicatrice. Même lorsqu'Harry prit la parole, ses yeux étaient vissés sur le rouquin, qui lui renvoyait son regard avec force.

Calme-toi. Je suis là.

C'était le message qu'il lui envoyait, et elle le recevait parfaitement.

Et Harry parlait...

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 septembre 2001. Il y a un an **(1)** , la guerre contre Voldemort -un frisson collectif prit l'ensemble de la salle à la mention du nom- et ses sbires prenait brusquement fin. C'est grâce au courage de nombreuses personnes que...

* * *

\- Il ne parlera pas de Snape, murmura Pansy, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco.

Ils étaient tous deux enchevêtrés dans une large couverture cousue par Molly Weasley, sur l'un des canapés du grand salon.

\- Je sais, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

\- Pour nous, je comprends. Et encore... Enfin, pour Snape... j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été plus accepté, pour tous ses sacrifices.

\- Il est mort, c'est vrai, répondit Draco en lissant du bout des doigts les cheveux de sa meilleure-amie, et en héros. Mais dans un sens, il a tué Dumbledore. Ça, la communauté sorcière ne pourra pas lui pardonner.

* * *

\- … Et c'est pourquoi, au nom de la communauté sorcière, nous vous attribuons la médaille du mérite, ainsi que l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

Le sorcier au ventre rebondi , à la moustache luisante de sueur et au crâne dégarni piaillait de contentement en faisant signe à quelques porteurs d'amener les médailles citées.

Harry affichait un faux sourire, tandis que Ron et Hermione jouaient les étonnés. Des ornements dorés apparurent bientôt sur des coussinets de velours, et Harry se promit de faire fondre ses médailles dès que le temps lui permettrait.

On lui accrocha les bijoux et les récompenses sur sa cape bleue marine, gestes imités pour Ron et Hermione, et bientôt, les trois amis purent retourner dans les coulisses, sous les applaudissements, et les hourras émotifs de la salle.

Harry s'accrocha avec force à l'épaule de son meilleur-ami, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Le roux réagit immédiatement. Il entoura les hanches du brun de son bras, et le soutînt tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus loin dans les espaces fermés et protégés qu'offraient les salles jouxtant les coulisses. Hermione était passée devant, son instinct de protection envers son meilleur ami s'étant réveillé. Elle forçait le passage devant quelques curieux qui sortaient des couloirs adjacents pour tenter d'apercevoir les trois héros.

D'un seul coup, les gens s'effacèrent lorsqu'une grande silhouette déboula dans le couloir, aux côtés d'Hermione, qui, par réflexe, plaqua sa baguette contre la jugulaire du nouveau venu sans que celui-ci n'ait la moindre chance de répliquer. L'homme leva les mains en l'air.

\- Oh, oh, on se calme 'Mione. C'est moi, s'exclama Georges.

Hermione cligna des yeux et rangea sa baguette en rougissant légèrement, gênée. Elle n'aimait pas montrer aux autres qu'elle était toujours sur le qui-vive.

Le rouquin glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, et à deux, ils repoussèrent facilement les curieux. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la pièce qui leur était réservée, Georges se détacha d'Hermione pour aider son frère à asseoir Harry dans un coin de la pièce. Le brun agrippa sa tête avec force, ses yeux fermés au possible, et son souffle haché résonnant furieusement dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Il faut le ramener à la maison. Drake s'en occupera, là bas, murmura Ron, accroupi devant son meilleur-ami, sa main, réconfortante, posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- On ne peut pas Ron, pas encore. Il nous faut aller parler au monde, souffla Hermione, sa main ayant retrouvée sa place initiale, à savoir dans celle de son homme.

\- Conneries. Je ne les laisse pas approcher Harry alors qu'il est dans cet état, grommela Ron.

Mais Harry parût se calmer, et il tapota doucement la main posée sur son épaule. S'essuyant son front moite à l'aide du dos de sa main, il releva la tête pour braquer ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je vais tenir, Ron. On a bientôt fini, et après on rentre. Je vais tenir.

\- Mais 'Ry... Tu as vu l'état dans lequ-

\- Je vais tenir, Ron. Draco recollera mes morceaux, dans le pire des cas.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le manque de prudence de son ami. Au vu de son état, Harry n'allait pas tenir plus de quelques heures avant de tomber dans un passage de crise de panique. Et si Draco n'était pas là pour le calmer, cela pouvait tourner au désastre.

Le roux se releva, tapotant la tête de son ami en grommelant :

\- Ouais, mais en attendant, qui c'est qui devra les lui amener dans un papier cadeaux ? C'est tonton Ronny.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant la bêtise de son ami et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Il se remit sur pied, sa crise éloignée. Mais tous savaient qu'elle n'était pas loin, et qu'elle attendait le pire des moments pour ressurgir et attirer Harry dans les ténèbres.

* * *

\- Tu aurais dû y aller. Cela va forcément mal finir.

Draco jeta un œil désabusé au dessus du livre qu'il lisait tranquillement, dans un transat sur le terrasse ensoleillée. Ginny se tenait devant lui, un tournevis dans la main gauche et trois cercles de Quidditch miniaturés entourant son épaule. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux dans une queue de cheval lâche et son beau visage était maculé de terre. Draco prit le temps de plier le coin de sa page et le referma doucement, croisant ses mains pâles sur ses genoux.

\- Pas forcément.

\- Drake...

Le jeune homme soupira. Il rangea de côté sa mauvaise fois et hocha la tête :

\- Je sais Gin'. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Je ne pouvais _pas_ y aller. D'une part ça n'aurait pas du tout collé avec l'image que l'on veut leur donner. D'autre part, Harry m'aurait assassiné si j'avais débarqué. Lui, et tous ces connards de sorciers aux idées extrêmes qui refusent de voir mon implication de _leur_ côté pendant la guerre.

Draco balança la tête en arrière de son siège, regardant avec haine les nuages innocents qui passaient au dessus de lui sans même se préoccuper des maux de la terre. Il soupira fortement, et ramena son attention sur la rousse qui, d'un coup de baguette, avait métamorphosé quelques cailloux qui se trouvaient au bord de la terrasse, en clous à l'aspect solide. Elle tendit le marteau, qu'elle avait apporté, à Draco, qui, après un moment d'hésitation, l'attrapa, l'air sceptique. Elle n'imaginait quand même pas que _lui_ , Draco Malfoy, allait se mettre à planter des clous maintenant, alors qu'il était tranquille sur son transat ?

\- Viens m'aider.

Ah, et bien si, elle avait osé.

* * *

\- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un jeune homme de confiance, Monsieur Potter, roucoula une femme aux cheveux carmins, couleur qui se retrouvait sur ses lèvres et sur une grande partie de son cou.

Harry s'empêcha de jeter un regard désabusé en direction de la femme. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il détestait les personnes dans son genre qui flattaient les plus connus dans l'espoir de se les mettre dans leur poche.

Un sourire froid et poli sur le visage, il s'obligea à baiser la main que la vieille femme lui tendait, se promettant par la suite de se laver la bouche avant toute chose -et donc avant même de réclamer son dû à Draco-.

Changeant de vis-à-vis, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Cornelius Fudge qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Et il avait de quoi. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi pendant son court mandat avait été d'aggraver le quotidien de la vie des sorciers britanniques durant les années de terreur.

Le poing qu'Harry tenait serré dans une poche de sa cape le démangea, et l'image d'un Fudge au nez ensanglanté épinglé au mur fit une brusque apparition dans son esprit. Mais le brun se sermonna. En plus de devoir nettoyer sa bouche, il devrait aussi nettoyer le sang sur sa main. Autant éviter cela.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se détourna de l'ancien ministre de la magie et fit quelque part dans la salle, feignant de ne pas voir les œillades aguichantes de quelques femmes -célibataires, ou non, comme le prouvait cette femme accrochée au bras de son mari et qui ne se privait pas de reluquer sans gêne le jeune brun- et hommes, même si ceux-ci se faisaient plus discrets, à cause du manque de reconnaissance qu'avait la société sorcière pour les couples homosexuels.

Ils avaient qu'à faire tous comme Harry et Draco. Se marier en secret, et puis vivre en marge de la société. Ils y arrivaient, et étaient très bien comme ça, alors n'importe quel idiot pouvait s'y mettre à son tour.

Harry s'arracha de ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta une femme minuscule, dont la tête était recouverte d'un large chapeau noir. Il allait s'excuser et partir en direction des balcons qui lui offraient une retraite bien méritée, mais la femme au chapeau se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un petit sourire triste et quelque peu gêné.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Enchantée, je suis Madeleine Crivey, la mère de Colin. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez ?

* * *

\- Tu sais si les familles des victimes sont venues ?

Draco essuya la sueur sur son front tandis qu'il s'affairait à clouer fermement l'un des cercles de Quidditch dans lesquels on marquait des points. Il avait rendu sa taille initiale à l'accessoire, et celui-ci pesait son poids. Le blond se tenait sur son balai dans les airs, en équilibre, sa baguette et des clous dans la bouche, un marteau dans une main, et sa deuxième main tenant dans une forte poigne le cercle métallique. Il prit le temps de planter un nouveau clou puis testa la solidité de ce qu'il venait d'accrocher. Rien ne bougea, alors le blond rejoignit la terre ferme avec un sourire de contentement. Il recracha les quelques clous qui lui restaient dans la bouche et rangea sa baguette pour répondre à Pansy qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ginny, allongée à ses côtés dans l'herbe qui jouxtait le petit terrain de Quidditch privé qu'ils avaient construit, avait ses bras sur son visage, et paraissait dormir. Mais Draco savait qu'elle écoutait avec attention la conversation qui allait se tenir.

\- Oui, la plupart ont été conviés. Peu viendront, j'imagine. Cela ne fait qu'un an, personne ne veut se remémorer ce qu'ils ont perdus en public. Meda n'est pas venue. Elle s'occupe de Teddy. De toute façon, elle déteste de près ou de loin tout ce qui se rapproche à la société sorcière actuelle alors elle ne serait jamais sortie. Sauf si Harry lui avait expressément demandé, je pense. Très peu de parents d'anciens de Poudlard n'auront fait le déplacement. Peut-être quelques parents de nés-moldus, je ne sais pas. Beaucoup ne veulent pas venir, d'une part parce qu'ils ont perdu la seule chose qui les rapprochait du monde sorcier. D'autre part, parce que c'est ce même monde sorcier qui leur est étranger qui leur a pris leur gosse.

Draco s'arrêta là, regardant autour de lui le magnifique paysage de fin d'été qui s'offrait à lui. Des champs et des forets à perte de vue. Un calme, une tranquillité méritée qu'ils avaient tant rêvé.

\- Ma famille n'est pas venue non plus. Sauf Georges, pour 'Mione. Mes parents sont allés passer le week end chez Bill et Fleur, au cottage. Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que... -sa voix s'étouffa, et elle se racla la gorge, tandis que Pansy posait une main apaisante sur son ventre- que Fred est mort. Mes parents ne sont pas capables de passer ce jour tous les deux. Alors ils vont là-bas et en profitent pour voir Victoire.

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Elle jeta un œil approbateur aux trois cercles que Draco avait fixés et le remercia. Puis, elle se leva en enlevant la main de Pansy qui se trouvait sur son ventre en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Je vais chercher Alicia. Maintenant que tout est fixé, on va pouvoir s'entraîner en bonne et due forme au Quidditch.

* * *

C'était comme si un film transparent s'était déposé délicatement sur ses yeux. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à l'enlever, et il titubait parmi les invités, dans l'espoir d'atteindre les balcons qui menaient au dehors. Il avait besoin d'air. Maintenant. Immédiatement.

Un serveur lui proposa une coupe d'un liquide à bulle pour lequel il ne prit même pas le temps d'en identifier la nature. Il déclina d'un geste brusque et voulut contourner le plateau d'argent que portait le serveur.

Ses yeux brouillés, et sa tête pleine de pensées toutes aussi morbides les unes que les autres le déstabilisèrent, et il se sentit tomber sans même essayer d'esquisser un geste pour se stabiliser.

Deux puissantes mains l'attrapèrent par dessous les aisselles et le remirent sur pieds brusquement. Un bras musclé entoura sa taille et l'emmena avec force au dehors. Harry s'emplit les poumons de l'air frais de la nuit qui allait tomber. Puis, il tourna la tête vers son sauveur qui le regardait de ses yeux gris, si particuliers, inquiets.

Yeux gris ?

\- D-Draco ?

\- Chut, imbécile, je n'ai pas pris la peine de mettre un glamour pour que tu gueules à tout va ma véritable identité !

\- Tu n'es _pas_ censé être là !

\- Et tu n'es _pas_ censé t'évanouir en plein milieu d'une cérémonie à ton honneur !

Harry bouda un instant, essayant de remettre en place ses idées, se régalant de la sensation du corps sculpté du blond contre le sien. Il s'apaisait, petit à petit, et remerciait Merlin que Draco ait pris l'initiative seul de venir à la cérémonie, malgré son horreur des foules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Souffla Draco, qui s'éloigna un peu d'Harry pour ne pas que des intrus commencent à se poser des questions à propos de leur relation.

\- Au départ, c'était tout simplement le... trop. Le tout, tu sais.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois, ricana doucement Draco en s'adossant au balcon, mais ses yeux fixés sur Harry témoignait de son envie de se rapprocher du brun.

Ce dernier le frappa à l'épaule en souriant légèrement et reprit :

\- Mais ensuite c'est... Je-je viens de quitter la mère de Colin, à l'instant.

Harry vit le dos de Draco se raidir instantanément et il résista à l'envie de lui détendre les épaules. Il était en société. Il ne pouvait se permettre de tel geste s'ils voulaient garder leur tranquillité, et leur vie à deux.

Le blond se retourna et avisa l'homme en face de lui. Harry paraissait tourmenté, ses yeux verts luisaient faiblement à la lumière du soleil couchant. Son visage, plus pâle que jamais s'agitait de tics nerveux.

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à prendre une décision.

\- Prends tes affaires si tu en avais. Récupère 'Mione, Georges et Ron. On s'en va.

\- Mais Dra-

\- On discute pas, si tu voyais ta tronche, on pourrait croire que tu viens de tomber nez-à-nez avec une portée de Basilic.

\- Monsieur fait de l'esprit.

\- Potter. Bouge.

Harry envoya un sourire malicieux bien que terne comparé à ceux qu'il pouvait faire habituellement, à Draco, et s'en fut sans un bruit dans la salle à l'atmosphère étouffante.

* * *

\- Luna, appelle Neville. Pansy, aide nous ! S'exclama Draco lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans l'entrée de la Villa.

Il tenait un Harry plus pâle que jamais dans ses bras. A ses côtés et derrière Georges, Hermione avait le regard hagard et Ron fixait sans discontinuer les doigts d'Harry qui se crispaient et décrispaient à une vitesse constante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand brun baraqué débarquait dans l'entrée précédé par Pansy et Luna. Neville jura en voyant l'état de ses amis :

\- Je vous avais dis qu'il fallait arrêter de les laisser aller là-bas. A chaque fois ils nous reviennent un peu plus massacrés.

\- On le sait tous, et ce n'est pas le moment d'en faire une sonate, donc est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ? Siffla Draco d'un ton menaçant.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un bras d'Harry pour répartir le poids que portait Draco.

Pansy s'approcha de Ron, et doucement lui agrippa le visage. Les yeux bleus de l'homme se fixèrent sur son vis-à-vis et il sembla reprendre peu à peu vie. Pansy prit les mains de Ron dans les siennes et le tira vers le salon. Tous suivirent.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Suz', Ron ? Demanda Pansy doucement.

Le rouquin secoua la tête. Susan travaillait et ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger pour si peu. Il allait s'en remettre. Pansy acquiesça et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Luna revenait avec quelques tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud.

\- C'est la tournée de bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Draco si tu ne la bois pas maintenant, je m'arrangerais pour que chaque liquide que tu avaleras par la suite se remplace par du chocolat.

Draco, qui envisageait de fuir cette boisson du diable -selon lui- en emportant Harry avec lui dans leur chambre, se ravisa brusquement. Luna pouvait être très maléfique lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortilège de vengeance.

Tous s'assirent dans les canapés qui se tenaient ci et là dans la pièce. Hermione ramena ses jambes contre elle et se colla à Georges qui l'entoura d'un bras.

Harry, dans le canapé en face d'eux, avait la tête tournée vers une fenêtre, et regardait d'un œil vide ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Draco attrapa deux tasses de chocolat et s'assit à coté de lui. Il lui fit tourner la tête et lui planta la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

Neville avait prit Luna par les épaules mais celle-ci s'était dégagée, et avait préféré s'asseoir directement sur l'homme. Il n'avait pas parût très surpris, signe qu'elle devait faire cela souvent.

Ron, assis à côté de Pansy qui lui tenait la main dans un geste réconfortant, leva la tête, les yeux toujours un peu troubles et demanda :

\- Où est Gin' ?

\- Elle est avec Alicia. Je crois qu'elles voulaient faire du Quidditch, Draco a fini de fixer les cerceaux, répondit Pansy avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ron acquiesça.

Un silence confortable s'installa parmi le petit groupe d'amis.

Tous étaient déchirés.

Certains plus que d'autres.

Mais Luna chantonnait, et buvait à petites gorgées son chocolat.

Et si Luna chantait, alors c'est que tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, la review est l'espoir de l'auteur, c'est ce qui lui permet de continuer à écrire pour ses lecteurs ;)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**

 **29/04/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont reviewés, ainsi qu'aux timides mise en favoris et followers ;)**

 **Une petite RAR en bas.**

 **Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Ah si, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je vous précise que les chapitres à venir sont de plus en plus longs ;)**

 **Bisous bisous !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, si ce n'est l'histoire en soit._

* * *

 **II – La Villa**

Le soleil grimpait à tâtons sur le mur beige de la grande bâtisse. Le lierre aux couleurs inhabituelles, violet et rouge, avait commencé la conquête de la maison. Sur des mètres et des mètres aux alentours, s'étendait un jardin immense. Au plus loin, une grande serre avait été construite, dans laquelle poussaient les plantes les plus dangereuses. Une parcelle de potager assez consistante se trouvait non loin de la porte d'entrée. La terre regorgeait de légumes et de fruits. De fleurs aussi, et des plantes de toutes sortes poussaient dans tous les coins.

L'air était tiède, un léger vent était levé et les oiseaux piaillaient.

Le soleil continua sa course sur le mur, pour atteindre une fenêtre au deuxième étage. Les volets n'étant qu'entrebâillés, la rayon de lumière se faufila dans la pièce pour atteindre un grand lit aux couleurs bleutées.

Il grignota le drap et la couverture, jusqu'à atteindre un coussin sur lequel reposait une tête aux cheveux bruns foncés tout ébouriffés. Un grognement se fit entendre lorsque la lumière entra en contact avec le visage de l'homme endormi.

Harry se retourna dans ses couvertures, le sommeil le quittant peu à peu avec regret. Il tendit une main vers sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à sa gauche et lança un _tempus_ informulé. Six heures quarante cinq. Il était bien trop tôt pour sa propre santé mentale. Mais, si le soleil l'avait réveillé, c'est que les volets n'étaient pas bien fermés. Et ça, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Draco...

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu fais chier Drake.

\- Mmmh.. ? Gnh ? D'quoi ?

Harry frotta doucement les cheveux blonds de son homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait insulter dès le réveil.

\- T'as pas bien fermé les volets hier soir.

\- Mmmh... C'pas grave, rendors-toi.

\- Ah bah non, je suis totalement réveillé maintenant. Par ta faute.

\- Tu fais chier Potter.

Le dénommé Potter sourit de toutes ses dents en sentant l'agacement dans la voix du blond. Pour finir de l'énerver totalement, le brun entreprit de s'allonger sur l'autre homme, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Et mine de rien, il trouva cette position particulièrement confortable et entreprit alors d'exécuter les ordres de Draco à la lettre, à savoir de se rendormir.

\- Si tu te rendors sur moi, Potter, je t'émascule.

Harry grogna et répondit d'une voix endormie :

\- T'oserais pas. Tu serais privé de toute forme de sport de chambre pour toute ta vie.

\- J'trouverais un autre moyen de te le faire payer, alors.

\- Oui, et bien trouve, pendant ce temps, moi je dors.

Et sur ces mots, Harry ferma les yeux, et tenta avec succès de se replonger dans le sommeil. Et à son plus grand plaisir, il réussit. Draco, quant à lui, mit un peu plus de temps. Mais les dizaines de kilos qu'il portait sur son dos en étaient peut-être la cause.

* * *

Un couple d'heures plus tard, ce fut le bruit de coups contre la porte qui réveilla de nouveau Harry et Draco.

Ce dernier remua doucement pour faire retomber Harry sur la place à côté de lui. Le brun s'y étala en grognant, peu heureux de ce nouveau réveil, même si l'heure était beaucoup plus adéquate. Le blond soupira, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et frotta ses cheveux un instant, avant de se lever. Il alla ouvrir la porte sans même faire attention à sa tenue, qui était constituée en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon.

\- Classe.

\- Kestufouslathéo ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, ricana l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Draco grommela pour la forme, et répéta après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu fous la Théo ?

Théo fit mine de se curer les ongles et répondit sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Bah, Pansy me manquait. Et il fallait que je te parle Drake.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et recula dans la chambre pour attraper un jogging qu'il enfila rapidement sous le regard goguenard de Théodore.

\- Matte moi pas mon mec, Théo, grommela Harry, qui avait la tête à moitié enfouie dans son coussin.

\- J'ai toujours pas changé de bords, mais je te promets de t'en tenir informé si je le fais, 'Ry.

\- Tu sais comment me faire plaisir, toi.

Et sur ces mots, Harry s'obligea à se lever pour enfiler le premier tee-shirt et pantalon qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il s'avança vers Théo et lui fit une accolade avant de se glisser dans le couloir et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Draco fit un signe de tête à Théo, lui signifiant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le châtain s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui. Il flâna un instant sous le regard patient du blond, qui savait que son ami ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Nott s'adossa contre la fenêtre et jeta un regard perçant en direction de son meilleur-ami.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Lucius.

Draco se raidit à l'entente du nom de son géniteur. Il garda pour autant un visage impassible, éducation à la Malfoy obligeant. Il fit signe à son ami de continuer, tandis qu'il se mettait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les bras croisés dans son dos, et son cerveau tournant à vive allure.

\- Il est bon pour Azkaban et sans procès cette fois-ci. Sa sentence prononcée sur l'assignation à domicile au dernier procès ne tient plus, vu qu'il s'est enfui du Manoir. C'est une condamnation à vie. Encore heureux pour lui qu'Hermione ait réussi à faire passer la loi contre la peine de mort.

Draco expira un coup et tourna la tête vers Théo :

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Il s'arrêta un instant en avisant le regard que lui lançait son ami :

\- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo secoua la tête et se décolla se la fenêtre contre laquelle il était appuyé :

\- Ton père, en étant condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, est discrédité de tous ses droits de Lord. Dès son transfert, c'est-à-dire demain, tu deviens le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Toutes les affaires familiales sont désormais à ta charge. Tu vas devoir aller régler tout cela, et en personne.

Draco resta interdit un instant puis hocha la tête. Il se fichait pas mal de sa qualité de Lord, mais il en était bel et bien un, et il devait agir en tant que tel, tout du moins en société. Il était donc dans l'ordre des choses qu'il reprenne la main sur les affaires de la famille. Sa mère, bien qu'étant une Malfoy, était avant tout une Black, et l'héritier des Black était Harry, grâce aux legs de Sirius. Narcissa n'avait donc plus de droit sur le patrimoine de sa famille, et ne pouvait gérer les affaires des Malfoy. La société sorcière était machiste, et bien que les choses étaient en train de changer, la place des femmes était toujours en dessous de leur mari. Au grand dam de nombreuses sorcières de leur génération qui s'indignaient devant ce comportement si moyenâgeux. A Draco, donc, de prendre à son tour le titre de Lord Malfoy.

\- Tu prendras bien un thé, Théo ?

Le châtain acquiesça, soulagé de voir que Draco prenait cela avec le sérieux qui lui était demandé.

\- Pansy ne l'exprime pas, mais je sais que tu lui manque un peu trop.

Théo retroussa son nez et grimaça :

\- Je suis conscient du fait que je ne passe pas assez de temps à La Villa, mais ces derniers mois ont été épouvantables. Il y a encore des dizaines et des dizaines de fanatiques de Voldemort au dehors, et il devient de plus en plus difficile de les localiser puis de les attraper.

Draco claqua la langue dans un son réprobateur.

\- On sait bien tout ça. C'est pourquoi elle ne te reproche rien.

Sur ces mots il s'approcha de la porte, la déverrouilla et s'effaça pour laisser passer son ami. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, dans laquelle une gigantesque table était dressée, regorgeant de mets appétissants. Luna, Ginny, Alicia et Pansy étaient attablées, et cette dernière se leva avec calme lorsqu'elle aperçut Théo dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche lente, presque menaçante et Draco put presque entendre Théo déglutir. Le blond cacha un sourire qui insistait pour sortir. Pansy se saisit de la main de son homme, qui lui fit un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne et ils s'en furent en dehors de la pièce pour discuter en tout intimité. Draco s'avança vers les trois autres filles et les salua gentiment. Il allait s'asseoir lorsque Luna lui attrapa la main. Elle lui lança un regard grave et déclara :

\- Ils sont partis.

Draco se raidit immédiatement et son regard alla se poser à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur potager. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encore une fois partis. Où, Merlin seul savait. Ils ne partaient jamais plus longtemps qu'une semaine, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils ne prévenaient personne. Au départ, Draco s'en était offusqué, et une grosse dispute avait éclaté entre Harry et lui. Mais il avait fini par comprendre. Le Trio avait vécu des choses qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls à seuls, certaines fois. Ils partaient souvent après un événement marquant. L'assemblée de la veille les avait bouleversés, et ils avaient besoin de s'isoler. Maintenant Draco avait appris à accepter cela, et c'est pourquoi il s'assit à côté de Luna qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire et demanda :

\- Qui veut des pancakes ?

Un cri de joie s'échappa de la bouche des deux jeunes femmes, et une voix grave retentit dans l'encadrement de la porte :

\- J'ai cru entendre le mot « pancakes » sortir de la bouche du meilleur cuisinier de La Villa. Ais-je rêvé ?

Devant eux se tenait Olivier Dubois, dans le meilleur de sa forme. Au creux de ses bras se trouvait un minuscule paquet, d'où dépassait une petite tête brune à la peau métissée. Draco sourit en avisant le père et la fille. Aries Dubois avait à peine un mois. Ginny se leva et se précipita vers Dubois lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue, et reporta toute son attention sur le bébé.

\- Elle est si mignonne ma petite filleule. Ohhh oui, c'est qui le bébé à sa marraine ?

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel, et Draco laissa échapper un ricanement. Ginny était très portée sur les bébés, et elle gagatisait à chaque fois que sa filleule était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Chose qui arrivait très souvent puisque Olivier et Kate Dubois passaient la plupart de leur temps à La Villa, bien qu'ils possèdent leur propre maison. Olivier déposa avec délicatesse sa fille dans les bras de Ginny et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table.

Draco, quant à lui, se leva bien décidé à servir à toute la tablée une tour de pancakes. Cela lui changerait les esprits, et l'empêcherait de penser au fait qu'il ne verrait pas Harry pendant une semaine.

Il attendrait son retour pour commencer à mettre en ordre les affaires de la famille Malfoy.

* * *

\- Et ça, Harry?

Le jeune homme se retourna et avisa la plante qu'Hermione lui montrait. Il s'accroupit devant le végétal et caressa du bout des doigts les perles noires qui pendaient des tiges gorgées. Il eut un sourire amer et expliqua :

 _\- Atropa Belladona_. Bien joué 'Mione. Elle me sert pour fabriquer un puissant anti-douleur, et elle est très rare.

Il ajouta, beaucoup plus bas :

\- Il n'est pas autorisé à en cultiver, mais je dis merde aux réglementations. Je la ferais pousser dans un endroit protégé.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître d'un mouvement de main lâche un petit transplantoir dont il se servit pour arracher la plante à la base de ses racines, sans pour autant l'abîmer d'un pouce. Puis, il se leva et rangea avec soin la plante dans un bocal fabriqué par ses soins, et qui approvisionnait la plante qui s'y trouvait en eau et nutriments, durant le temps de son transport.

\- Dans l'ancien temps, elle était reliée à la magie noire. Mal dosée dans une potion, elle tue instantanément. _Atropa_ fait référence à l'une des trois Moires, alors tu imagines bien qu'elle est très toxique.

Hermione regardait son ami d'un air doux. Harry avait trouvé un peu d'apaisement dans l'étude des plantes, et ses recherches avaient fait fureur dans le monde de la médico-magie. Qui plus est, il avait créé plusieurs potions dont il se servait lui même pour guérir ses patients. Il était très réclamé en tant que Médicomage.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et lui tendit la main :

\- Allez viens, Ron doit nous attendre.

La jeune femme s'en empara et tous deux se hâtèrent de retrouver leur ami qui avait entrepris de planter leur tente.

Ils étaient dans la forêt de Dean.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient à trois, la guerre était finie, et le sol était recouvert de multiples fleurs blanches qui apaisaient leurs maux.

* * *

\- Ici, espèce d'Hippogriffe déplumé !

C'était Ginny qui hurlait à plein poumon en direction d'Alicia Spinnet. La blonde lui envoya un regard furieux et lui balança avec force le Souaffle rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Ginny se pencha autant qu'il lui était permis sur son balais et jeta la balle tel un boulet de canon en direction d'un cercle. Dubois, qui était devant les buts, se mit brusquement à plat sur son balais en direction de la balle, et l'effleura du bout des doigts, changeant sa trajectoire de quelques millimètres, mais qui suffirent à empêcher la balle de passer dans le cercle.

Un sifflement aigu retentit, sifflant le début d'une pause bien méritée. Dubois descendit rapidement vers le sol et s'approcha de Ginny qui s'était allongée au sol, les bras en étoile de mer, la respiration sifflante. L'homme tendit une main à la rouquine qui l'attrapa en lui tirant la langue :

\- Tu l'as arrêté seulement parce que tu as trop l'habitude de me voir tirer pendant les entraînements.

Dubois fit un vague signe de la main en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme était trop fière pour son propre bien. Mais il était vrai que faisant parti de la même équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, les deux partenaires connaissaient la façon de jouer de l'autre sur le bout des doigts.

\- Weasley !

Un grondement sourd avait retentit à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch de La Villa. Ginny se retourna vivement, un air un peu piteux sur le visage. Son interlocutrice n'était autre qu'Alicia qui s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche rageuse.

\- A quel moment t'est-il apparu opportun que m'insulter me ferait agir plus vivement ?

Ginny jeta un regard en coin suppliant vers Olivier qui croisa les mains dans son dos et s'éloigna des deux femmes d'un pas rapide, sifflotant innocemment. Ginny reporta donc son attention vers la belle blonde qui avait posé les mains sur ses hanches dans une belle imitation d'une Mme Weasley en colère et Ginny se demanda si Alicia n'avait pas trop fréquenté sa mère.

\- Allez, Lys', il est vrai je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais admets qu'ainsi tu m'as lancé le Souaffle un peu plus rapidement.

\- Ecoute Weasley, on est pas dans un de tes entraînements à la con. C'est un match amical. A-mi-cal. On est d'ailleurs que cinq à jouer, il n'y a même pas de compétition. Alors redescends d'un cran. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être traitée comme une moins que rien dès que l'on se met à jouer au Quidditch avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Alicia s'en fut d'un pas rageur tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. La rouquine sentit qu'on s'appuyait sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son frère. Le jeune homme fit un geste de la tête en direction d'Alicia et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Ginny soupira et passa un bras autour de la taille de Georges :

\- On s'est disputé hier. Maintenant elle prend chaque phrase que je prononce comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- A propos de quoi vous vous êtes disputées, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Ginny passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux maintenant détachés. Elle soupira et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son grand frère.

\- On parle d'adoption depuis quelques temps. Hier, je me suis rétractée, je ne me sens pas prête. Elle m'en veut, cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais accepté, et elle avait commencé à entamer des démarches.

Georges resta muet d'étonnement. Il savait qu'Alicia et Ginny étaient très matures, et plus prêtes que n'importe qui à devenir parents, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles souhaitaient faire cela si tôt.

\- Tu lui as exprimé clairement ce que tu ressentais, Gin' ? Si tu lui dis que tu ne te sens pas prête, si tu lui dis la vérité, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

Ginny soupira et se détacha de son frère. Elle attrapa son balais et l'enfourcha, fit un baiser sur la joue du rouquin et décolla en direction d'une furie aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

* * *

\- Mais enfin Ronald, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait un feu !

\- Mais 'Mione, tu le faisais bien, toi !

\- Mais c'est un feu MOLDU que je t'ai demandé de faire, pas une flamme bleue dans un bocal !

Les deux amis se disputaient gentiment à l'extérieur de la tente plantée, et Harry, adossé contre un arbre à proximité, les regardait songeusement.

Un an était passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle semblait si proche et à la fois si loin. L'absence des morts était pesante sur leur conscience, leur cœur. Ceux qui s'étaient battus n'avaient pas encore émergé de leur état -et Fol Oeil avait eu raison- de vigilance constante. Du moins, pas tous. Les plus touchés étaient ceux qui avaient été au cœur même des affrontements. Le Trio avait plus de mal que quiconque à s'en remettre. Mais le temps cicatrisait tout, même les pires douleurs.

Harry se leva et d'un mouvement absent de la main, fit apparaître une boite d'allumettes. Il la tendit à Ron qui avait arrêté d'invectiver Hermione lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami s'approcher d'eux. Le rouquin l'ouvrit et leva un sourcil sceptique :

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ces petits bâtons, Harry ?

\- Ce sont des allumettes. Ça allume un feu.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais il faut que tu me donnes du feu, sinon je doute que ces _allumtetes_ prennent feu. C'est une invention _moldue_ mec, ça s'enflamme pas tout seul.

Harry regarda Hermione pendant un instant, puis tout deux laissèrent échapper un rire communicatif. Ron croisa les bras, mécontent que l'on se paye de sa tête à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas connaître. Harry s'essuya un œil avec le dos de sa main puis attrapa une allumette qu'il tînt de manière à ce que Ron puisse voir chacun de ses gestes.

\- Tu prends ton allumette, Ron, pas _allumtete_ , et tu passes l'extrémité rouge sur le côté de la boîte rapidement.

Il exécuta ses dires, et l'allumette s'enflamma sous le regard ébahi de Ron.

\- A-attends, q-que... Mais c'est génial ! Les moldus ont créé du feu en boîte !

Le fou rire repartit de plus belle et Harry et Hermione passèrent leur soirée à regarder avec amusement Ron vider consciencieusement boîte d'allumettes sur boîte d'allumettes. Sa conclusion fut la suivante :

\- J'en parlerais à papa. Du feu en boîte... Ces moldus sont des génies !

* * *

\- La poule, Luna, attrape la poule !

Draco s'époumonait à l'attention de la dernière des Lovegood, qui elle-même courrait courbée au possible, les bras tendus vers l'avant dans le but d'attraper une jolie poule brune qui filait à vive allure en dehors du poulailler.

Un Neville ébouriffé apparut de nulle part, et se figea un instant en avisant sa femme, débraillée et hurlant de douces insanités à l'attention d'une poule qui caquetait avec rage en espérant échapper à sa poursuiveuse.

La blonde avisa son homme du coin de l'œil, et contrairement à ses habitudes, lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

\- Londubat, si tu ne coinces pas cette poule, je refuse de partager mon lit avec toi pendant deux semaines ! Tu m'entends ? Deux semaines !

Le ton employé par sa femme, habituellement si douce et lunatique, lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Mais la menace de la blonde raisonnait fortement dans son esprit. Il réagit alors à l'instinct et se jeta sur la poule qui passait près de lui. Avec des gestes dignes d'un rugbyman, il plaqua la poule au sol et celle-ci arrêta bien vite de se trémousser, vaincue.

Neville se remit sur pieds, la poule dans un bras, l'autre frottant vivement son pantalon poussiéreux. Luna arriva vers lui dans une démarche dansante et lui claqua un bruyant baiser sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle récupérait la poule avec douceur :

\- Mon fermier à moi.

Et elle s'en fut en direction d'un Draco torse-nu qui s'affairait à bécher le sol du potager. La blonde lui mit d'office la poule dans les bras tout en chantonnant :

\- Voilà ta prisonnière, Draco Malfoy. Fais-en bon usage.

Et elle repartit en direction de son mari qui, une main sur la nuque, essayait toujours de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Luna lui attrapa la main et s'en fut vers La Villa. Mais brusquement, elle s'arrêta et tourna le tête légèrement, en direction de Draco :

\- Cela fait quatre jours. Ils seront là demain.

Sur ces mots, elle entraîna Neville à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Draco et la poule seuls dans le potager.

Tout en déposant doucement l'animal dans le poulailler, Draco se demanda comment Luna pouvait savoir que le Trio allait rentrer le lendemain. Mais il se souvint rapidement que Luna étant Luna, elle savait de nombreuses choses que personne ne savait.

* * *

Un grincement, puis un autre. Quelques chuchotements étouffés, des paroles murmurées. Draco se retourna dans son lit, le sommeil le quittant instantanément. Avec la guerre, il avait appris à être à l'affût du moindre bruit, qui pouvait être annonciateur d'une source de danger. La guerre était passée, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Le blond calma son cœur qui s'était mis à battre un peu trop violemment.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre. Les cheveux en bataille qu'il aperçut le rassura quant à l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Harry, n'ayant pas remarqué que Draco s'était réveillé, entreprit de fermer la porte après avoir adressé un signe à Hermione qui faisait de même à l'autre bout du couloir. Le brun enleva ses habits, et attrapa un vieux jogging dans l'armoire qui grinça malgré sa discrétion. Il l'enfila puis se glissa sous les draps, et sursauta lorsque Draco l'attrapa pour le caler contre son torse. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son homme et murmura d'une voix endormie :

\- Où... ?

Harry serra un peu plus fort la main du blond qui s'était enroulée contre son ventre et murmura en retour :

\- La forêt de Dean.

Draco grogna pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et ne pipa plus un mot. Harry attendit quelques minutes, puis la respiration du blond devint de plus en plus régulière.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de la nuit, il laissa son corps s'apaiser.

Deux minutes plus tard il avait rejoint Draco dans les limbes du sommeil, ses troubles et ses peurs s'étant une nouvelle fois évaporés après son escapade au beau milieu de la nature.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 _ **Cassandrya:** Coucou ! Heureuse que le début t'ait plu ! Oui j'ai l'habitude d'écrire toujours des personnages "abîmés" par la guerre, comme tu le dis si bien. Car de toute façon, on ne sait pas vraiment comment ont vraiment réagis les personnages pendant les 19 ans non décrits dans le 7 ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

 _ **Amista:** Coucou ! Merci, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là parmi mes revieweurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Heureuse que tu trouves ça prometteur ahha ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ^^_

 _ **Elendil:**_ _Coucou, merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si j'expliquerais la façon dont ils sont devenus amis/amoureux etc, mais si ça intéresse vraiment, je pense que je pourrais faire quelques flash-back ou explications là-dessus ! Je verrais selon ce que vous préférez vous, tant que les chapitres ne sont pas finis d'être écrits ! Oui, dans cette histoire, le ministère de la magie n'est pas des plus... amical. Ni ces hypocrites de sorciers ahaha ! J'espère que tu auras aimé la suite ^^ A bientôt !_

* * *

 **A dans quelques temps pour le chapitre 3, merci à tous !**

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**

 **12/05/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucouuuuuu !**

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai comme qui dirait, totalement disparu de la circulation. Mais bon, j'ai des raisons, peu agréables à entendre, donc je vous les épargne ;)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et que mon absence ne vous aura pas découragé à lire la suite de cette petite histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur !**

 **J'ai fait une RAR en bas, et j'ai répondu aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu :) Je remercie aussi tous les mises en favoris et en follows ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme quelques-uns me l'ont demandé, j'essairais de faire quelques flashs-backs dans les prochains chapitres pour montrer comment Harry et Draco -si ce n'est d'autres couples- se sont mis ensembles pendant la guerre !**

 **Voilàààà, bonne lecture, et merci !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, et vive la communauté Poterienne.**_

 **III – Les affaires**

\- Chaud ! Chaud devant !

C'était Bill Weasley qui, un large plat dans les bras, s'avançait rapidement en direction de la table familiale installée dans la salle à manger du Terrier. Autour de celle-ci se trouvait une multitude de gens, mais qui étaient tous reliés de près à la famille Weasley.

Le grand rouquin déposa son fardeau sur la table, et enleva le couvercle posé sur le plat préparé par Molly Weasley.

Dans un même mouvement, de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent pour contempler leur futur repas.

Hermione secoua la tête en voyant que George n'avait pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude. La jeune femme pinça le genou de son homme qui couina de manière peu conventionnelle. Le rouquin plissa le nez en direction de la sorcière et lui tira la langue. Ce geste fit ressortir la fine cicatrice qui coupait la largeur de sa bouche. Cicatrice qui, provoquée par un vicieux sort de magie noire, n'avait pu être effacée par la médicomagie. Au fil du temps, George l'avait accepté comme une part de lui-même, et si, dans dix ans, on lui annonçait que les progrès de la magie lui permettaient de s'en débarrasser, personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir refuser avec hargne.

Hermione glissa sa main dans celle large de George, et se détourna de lui. Elle braqua ses yeux en direction de Harry en face d'elle, qui, contrairement aux autres, ne portait pas du tout attention à la nourriture. Il avait posé son menton dans la paume de sa main, et de ses yeux vagues, balayait lentement du regard le jardin du Terrier, dans lequel les gnomes s'amusaient toujours autant – malgré des années de _dégnomage_ intensif de la part de tous les enfants Weasley.

Le brun ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique qui se concentrait sur un point précis, mais plutôt comme une sensation d'oppression qui se propageait dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Draco était allé réclamer son héritage de Lord. Harry avait insisté pour l'accompagner, affublé d'un sortilège de _glamour_ amélioré à la façon Potter, mais Draco avait refusé, arguant que s'il n'était pas capable de se déplacer seul dans le Chemin de Traverse, il n'était pas digne de recevoir l'héritage de la Noble Famille des Malfoy – et Harry savait à quel point Draco était attaché à cet héritage, malgré les membres de la famille dont l'inclinaison politique n'était que très peu recommandée. Alors le brun avait abdiqué, lui laissant le champ libre toute la journée du dimanche, tandis qu'il s'en allait lui-même à l'habituel repas hebdomadaire chez les parents Weasley.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment là. Une partie de lui-même était sur ses gardes, attendant fébrilement un signe qui pourrait lui indiquer que son homme s'était exposé à un grand danger.

Ce fut une petite tape sur son genou qui le ramena à la réalité. Hermione le regardait avec une douceur typiquement Grangerienne. Elle chuchota, de sorte à ce que seul Harry puisse entendre – et à la limite George, dont l'oreille avait tendance à traîner un peu partout :

\- C'est un grand garçon, il sait manier sa baguette aussi bien que moi. Rien ne lui arrivera.

Harry haussa les épaules et grommela :

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire 'sérieusement, tu es entré dans le monde des Sorciers à l'âge de 11 ans, gobant tout ce que l'on te disait, et tu m'annonces maintenant que tu es un sceptique dans l'âme ?'. Et, oui, Harry savait pertinemment qu'Hermione lui aurait sorti cette remarque si elle avait eu le temps.

Mais entre-temps, un _patronus_ en forme de chat se matérialisa dans la pièce commune et parla d'une voix fatiguée, mais qu'Harry reconnut à la seconde même – et même sans cela, le _patronus_ apparu ne lui avait laissé aucun doute quant à l'invocateur.

\- Potter, il serait préférable que tu me rejoignes dans les plus brefs délais. Au manoir.

Harry se leva brusquement, faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet poli des parents Weasley. Tout le monde avait arrêté les conversations à l'instant où le _patronus_ était entré dans la pièce. Molly fut la première à s'adresser à Harry :

\- Harry chéri, à qui appartient ce patronus ?

La bouche d'Harry se fendit d'une petite grimace, et il fit les gros yeux à Ron qui acquiesça de la tête. Le rouquin attrapa doucement la manche de la tunique de sa mère et expliqua :

\- Laisse Man', Harry doit y aller.

Molly voulut répliquer, puis elle haussa les épaules en voyant le regard fuyant du brun. Elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Harry s'était donc saisi de son manteau et de sa baguette et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de Fleur retentit doucement :

\- Dis-moi Harry... Pourquoi est-ce que Draco Malfoy te réclame à son manoir ?

Toutes les convives qui étaient au courant de l'existence de La Villa se figèrent et émirent quelques toussotements gênés. Harry crispa et détendit ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en déclarant brusquement :

\- On verra ça une autre fois !

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, sans même laisser le temps à Molly Weasley de l'attraper pour lui faire, il en était sûr, un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Toute la famille entendit un craquement sonore, signe que Harry avait bien transplané dans le jardin. Le silence était palpable. Jusqu'à ce que Molly, les mains sur les hanches, déclare :

\- Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et le fils Malfoy, voyons !

Et beaucoup soupirèrent.

* * *

Le portail du manoir Malfoy était toujours aussi haut, aussi noir, et aussi lugubre que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, à savoir quelques mois avant la défaite de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son séjour, au vu du fait qu'il avait hérité d'une quinzaine de cicatrice sur son bras, quelques heures avant d'être secouru par certains membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'un d'eux était mort pour le sortir de là. Alors forcément, les sentiments qui allaient avec cette vision n'étaient pas des plus heureux.

Il frissonna mais s'avança tout de même et retînt une grimace de dégoût lorsque le portail capta un peu de sa magie pour annoncer sa présence aux maîtres des lieux.

Le métal noir grinça et le portail s'ouvrit seul.

Harry s'avança, refusant de regarder l'énorme jardin qui n'était plus entretenu depuis des années, et dans lequel Harry se souvenait d'avoir couru de toutes ses forces pour atteindre la zone dans laquelle il avait pu transplaner pour échapper à ses ravisseurs.

Au bout du large chemin de gravier se tenait un Draco qui, les mains sur les hanches, paraissait rouspéter dans barbe.

\- T'en as mis du temps, fut la phrase que prononça le blond lorsque Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Ouais ben t'es bien mignon, mais je pourrais savoir comment est-ce que Fleur Weasley anciennement Delacour ait pu reconnu ta voix rien qu'avec ton patronus ?

Draco fronça les sourcils un instant puis son visage s'éclaira :

\- Les Delacour... Chaque été avec ma mère, nous allions passer quelques semaines dans la branche française de la famille.

\- Tu veux dire que.. Les Delacour.. ?

\- Ouais, les Malfoy et les Delacour sont cousins. J'aimais bien Fleur. Mais ils nous ont tourné le dos dès que Voldemort est revenu. Je n'ai pas revu Fleur et Gabrielle depuis... depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, finalement.

Harry siffla dans sa barbe :

\- Et malgré les huit années passées, elle a tout de même reconnu ta voix ? Je veux dire, as-tu mué, ou est-ce que je ne me rends plus compte du fait que tu as toujours gardé ta voix enfantine ?

Il récolta une tape sur la tête de la part de Draco et celui-ci répliqua, un sourire dans la voix :

\- J'avais déjà bien mué en quatrième année, Harry. J'imagine que ma voix n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis. Mais laissons cela pour plus tard. Nous avons bien plus important à faire ici.

Harry grommela. Plus important, il n'était pas sûr. Ce n'était pas Draco qui allait devoir monter un mensonge de toute pièce pour garder leur relation secrète. Car la famille Weasley n'était pas au courant pour eux deux, mis à part Ginny, Ron et Georges et c'était très bien ainsi, selon Harry. Draco partageait son avis, mais lorsque Molly Weasley se mettait en tête de trouver à son homme une jeune femme de bonne famille pour qu'elle puisse lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'envie lui prenait de sortir son contrat de mariage magique et de lui brandir au visage, arguant que le dernier des Potter était à lui.

Le nouveau Lord Malfoy tendit sa baguette en direction du manoir et exécuta un informulé qui n'était pas du blanc le plus pur. Harry ne cilla pas. La magie noire, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, maintenant. Il avait eu de bons professeurs. Entre Snape et Draco, il avait eu de quoi en baver, mais les résultats étaient là.

Autour du manoir apparut un large dôme grisâtre, sur lequel une multitude de tâches rouges, oranges, et quelques fois jaunes, se détachaient. Une seule tâche violette était présente, et elle paraissait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Toutes ces tâches indiquaient la présence d'un maléfice.

Harry siffla et sortit sa baguette à son tour. Il en pointa le bout vers cette même tâche violette, et grommela une litanie de mots, inaudibles à l'oreille de Draco. Puis le brun leva la tête et annonça, d'une voix atone :

\- Maléfice de niveau 16, Draco.

Le blond jura et frotta une main sur sa nuque. Les maléfices de magie noire étaient classés par niveau. Il y en avait 17 en tout. Le premier niveau ne regroupait que les maléfices quasi inoffensifs, ceux qui tenaient plus de la blague qu'autre chose. Les maléfices de niveau 17 tuaient sur le coup. Et ils étaient les plus difficiles à créer. La présence d'un maléfice de niveau 16 dans les bas-fonds du Manoir Malfoy ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort lui-même avait apposé ce maléfice en ces lieux.

\- J'imagine que Lucius connaissait l'existence de ces maléfices ? Ils étaient désactivés pour lui ?

Draco acquiesça, et pendant un instant le silence se fit tandis qu'ils décidaient d'un commun accord de pénétrer la demeure. Ils allaient entreprendre de défaire maléfice sur maléfice, avec pour but d'éradiquer tous les maléfices de la demeure. Ainsi Draco pourrait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit, pour bien montrer à la société que La Grande et Noble Famille des Malfoy était de retour. Avec seulement trois membres, lui-même, son mari, et sa mère. Ce n'était que peu, il était vrai, mais c'était déjà cela.

En ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette, Harry devança le blond et pénétra la demeure, ses instincts de combattant reprenant immédiatement le dessus. Même si ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Un grand bouclier se forma immédiatement alors que le premier maléfice se déclenchait.

Harry, les lèvres serrées, fit un large mouvement du bras et le maléfice s'évanouit, annulé.

\- Et dire qu'il y en a 346 à désactiver.

Il sentit un léger baiser dans son cou.

\- Et je te remercie d'être venu m'aider.

Harry sourit et s'avança pour aller détruire un autre maléfice, jetant un œil à Draco qui, de son côté, s'en allait faire de même.

* * *

Ce fut un Harry exténué qui transplana à la limite du terrain de La Villa. La nuit était déjà tombée, il était tard.

Dans un silence bienvenu, le brun emprunta le chemin de gravier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il passa non loin de leur poulailler, dans lequel un seul caquètement se faisait entendre. La mystérieuse poule insomniaque embêtait tout son monde. Harry offrit un léger sourire à la nuit claire et s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bois qui annonçait l'entrée de la maison.

Il passa une main sur le battant, laissant échapper quelques effluves de sa magie, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, reconnaissant la signature magique.

Le Survivant se débarrassa de son long manteau dont les manches devenaient de plus en plus effilées. Il ôta ses chaussures d'un brusque coup de talon et s'avança vers une ouverture dans le mur qui donnait sur le salon principal.

Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, un réveil magique projetant l'heure sur le plafond, dans un joli bleu ciel. Un feu vert clair crépitait dans l'âtre, mais ne créait aucune chaleur.

Harry soupira, et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des larges canapés bruns qui ornaient la pièce. Mais au moment où il se laissait tomber comme un bienheureux, un toussotement se fit entendre.

Dans un geste qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'effectuer, sa baguette se retrouva pointée en direction du bruit.

\- Holà, chevalier, ce n'est que moi.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, en reconnaissant la voix.

Hermione fit apparaître une petite flamme dans sa main et la laissa flotter entre eux.

\- Je t'attendais 'Ry. Tu rentres bien tard.

Harry hocha la tête, un air soucieux apparaissant sur son visage :

\- J'ai passé l'après-midi et la soirée, avec Draco, à désactiver un nombre monstre de maléfices de niveaux variables, qui avaient été apposés dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione émit un petit son étonné et lui demanda immédiatement :

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous est blessé ?

\- Il y a eu une légère complication, oui, et j'ai reçu une bonne dose de magie noire dans la tête, mais Draco a réussi à tout m'enlever, et j'ai fini les soins en passant dans mon laboratoire à St-Mangouste.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, signe qu'elle désapprouvait mais Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il se penchait vers la table basse devant lui, sur laquelle était posé un plat rempli de pommes vertes. Il en attrapa une, la fit tourner dans sa paume puis croqua dedans avec force.

\- 'Mione, qu chais cré bien que...

Il arrêta de parler un instant, avala son morceau de pomme, puis reprit, amusé par sa propre stupidité :

\- Je disais donc, tu sais très bien qu'à part Bill, aucun Briseur de Sort n'aurait accepté d'entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, d'autant plus si cela avait été pour aider le nouveau Lord Malfoy.

Hermione dû bien admettre que son meilleur-ami avait raison. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle abandonna ses remontrances silencieuses et qu'elle continua la conversation:

\- Avez-vous réussi à désactiver tous les maléfices ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement :

\- Il y en avait 347. Il nous en manque encore 127. Et parmi eux un maléfice de niveau 16 particulièrement retord qui nous pose difficulté.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand :

\- Niveau 16 ? Mais alors...

\- Oui, c'est Voldemort qui l'a mis ici. Il y a sûrement caché quelque chose. La seule motivation que j'ai de découvrir l'objet caché est de me dire qu'aucun Mangemort en liberté n'arrivera à s'en emparer.

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse. Puis elle parut d'un seul coup se rendre compte qu'Harry était rentré à La Villa seul et demanda :

\- Et Draco, où est-il ?

Harry soupira, frottant ses yeux sur lesquels il n'y avait plus de paire de lunettes. Il avait réussi à dégotter pendant la guerre un vieux sortilège qui se rapprochait plus de la magie grise que blanche, et qui rendait une vue parfaite.

\- Il est toujours à Gringotts. Il essaie, sans grand succès pour le moment, de récupérer l'argent de sa famille. Tout lui a été gelé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. La fuite de Lucius a été évoquée. Les Gobelins n'y sont pour rien, je crois même qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux que Draco obtienne pleinement la fortune Malfoy. Mais le blocage provient de plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Et du côté sorcier.

\- Mais je croyais que les Gobelins dirigeaient Gringotts entièrement, sans tenir compte de l'avis des sorciers ? S'exclama Hermione, un air indécis sur le visage.

Harry s'étira, finit de manger les derniers bouts de chair de sa pomme, et la fit disparaître dans un mouvement de main.

\- Je croyais ça aussi. Apparemment, Draco n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a demandé de le laisser. Je ne sais pas du tout quand il finira, si du moins il arrive à quelque chose.

Hermione hocha la tête, soucieuse. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude qui s'affichait sur celui d'Harry. Aucun d'eux n'aimait savoir Draco seul en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Là où se baladaient de nombreux sorciers à l'avis un peu trop arrêté sur le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Et qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à lui. Quitte à être à plusieurs pour pouvoir le dominer.

Les deux amis décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de se ronger les sangs en attendant le retour de Draco.

Hermione se faufila dans sa chambre, et l'alluma. Georges n'y était pas. Il était resté dormir au Terrier. Molly Weasley n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci. Elle ne pouvait que ressasser des souvenirs à propos de Fred Weasley. Et personne n'était mieux placé que Georges pour réconforter sa mère lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils décédé.

La brune enfila rapidement un pyjama et se coucha, exténuée. Elle devait, qui plus est, se lever tôt le lendemain. Elle avait un Portoloin à prendre pour l'Allemagne. Elle était réquisitionnée sur l'un de ses chantiers magiques. Selon son bras droit, Aiden Hollan, déjà sur le terrain, il s'agirait d'un problème de sol qui produirait des crevasses à chaque fois que l'on apposait un morceau de métal dessus. Et dès que l'on enlevait ce même morceau de métal, tout redevenait comme avant.

Et Hermione disait que cela devait être une vieille malédiction lancée sur le sol, des décennies, ou même des siècles auparavant. Elle en aurait mis sa main à brûler.

* * *

C'était un moment comme celui-ci, où tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais pourtant les ennuis grouillaient autour comme de vulgaires moustiques pendant une soirée d'été.

Draco venait de rentrer à la Villa. Il était plus de 5 heures du matin et il venait de croiser une Hermione fraîchement réveillée, qui peinait à trouver la cafetière. Pris d'un élan de sympathie, le blond s'était décidé à lui préparer un gros mug de café qu'elle avait avalé d'un seul coup. Elle avait invoqué un _tempus_ d'un mouvement de bras lâche et s'était étouffée avec sa boisson. Dans un coup de vent, elle avait grimpé les escaliers et quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée en lançant un aurevoir agité à Draco.

Mais en passant le pas de la porte, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, et tourna la tête vers la cuisine, un air soucieux sur le visage. Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le blond.

\- Draco, tourne-toi s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond, de dos, se raidis. Il posa les mains à plat sur le plan de cuisine, puis souffla légèrement. Il se retourna, faisant face à la sorcière qui, les yeux plissés, avait entrepris d'observer minutieusement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Draco, tu portes un glamour. Je le sens.

Draco siffla des mots incompréhensibles et grommela :

\- Je savais que tu le détecterais. J'aurais essayé. Ecoute Hermione, je l'enlève, mais tu ne dis rien à personne. Et surtout pas à Harry. Promets-moi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et répliqua :

\- Laisse-moi voir, et je déciderais ensuite de garder cela pour moi. Ou non.

Draco soupira et haussa les épaules. Quoiqu'il essaie de faire, Hermione gagnerait.

D'un mouvement las du bras, il pointa sa baguette sur son visage et la fit descendre de haut en bas. Devant les yeux affolés d'Hermione, la peau immaculée une seconde auparavant du blond, révéla de gros hématomes sur la joue droite, un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche et étouffa un gémissement.

\- Draco… Tu comptais vraiment passer ça sous silence ?

\- Je ne veux pas inquiéter Harry plus que ça, ok ? Laisse-moi gérer ça. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, fais-moi les premiers soins. Mais ne lui dit rien.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis soupira :

\- C'est d'accord. Je te soigne, je ne dis rien à personne. En revanche je ne garantis rien quant à ton glamour. Si Harry se rend compte que tu en portes un, tu te débrouilles.

Draco laissa entrevoir un maigre sourire.

\- Merci 'Mione, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je gérerais le glamour.

Hermione lança un _tempus_ et y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

\- J'ai 10 minutes à t'accorder, pas moins. Je vais louper mon _portoloin_ sinon. Il est pour l'Allemagne. Aiden a encore un problème avec un chantier. Une malédiction je pense. Je te soigne, et toi tu me racontes. _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Draco grimaça lorsque le sortilège l'atteignit et referma les minuscules coupures qui parsemaient ses hématomes. Il s'appuya un peu plus fortement contre le plan de travail et répondit d'une voix aigre :

\- Je sortais de Gringotts. Les gobelins ont planché toute la nuit, et moi aussi, pour trouver une solution afin que je récupère l'intégralité de mes biens. Je suis parti avant qu'ils ne finissent, mais on n'est plus très loin de la solution. J'étais un peu préoccupé, comme tu peux l'imaginer, à propos de cet héritage, et en conséquence j'ai oublié de m'apposer un glamour. Résultat, j'ai croisé cinq gars qui n'ont pas trop aimé ma belle gueule de Malfoy et ont décidé de la remodeler à leur manière.

Hermione émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, et continua à diriger sa baguette sur l'œil au beurre noir de Draco, dans le but d'en atténuer la gravité.

\- Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient saouls. Malheureusement pour eux, j'étais passablement énervé de la tournure que prenaient les événements à Gringotts. Le combat s'est fini, et j'étais le seul conscient. J'ai tout de même récolté ces trophées.

Il leva la main et engloba son visage de la main, désignant par-là ses blessures fraîches, qui commençaient à disparaître, grâce aux soins d'Hermione.

\- Laisse tomber Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'à leurs yeux je resterais toujours le fils Malfoy, Mangemort à ses heures perdues…

Il leva sans y penser la main et frotta son avant-bras sur lequel transparaissait encore et toujours la Marque de Ténèbres qui, malgré les tentatives d'Harry, ne s'était pas effacée.

\- Vas-y maintenant, tu vas louper ton _portoloin_.

Hermione acquiesça, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement la joue amochée de Draco, et fila sans perdre une seconde.

Le blond soupira, jeta un coup d'œil envieux à la tasse de café chaude qu'il avait préparée et se ravisa. S'il voulait qu'Harry n'y voit que du feu, il se devait de commencer maintenant à travailler sur le _glamour_ qui recouvrirait ses blessures. Celui qu'il avait effectué après son altercation sur le chemin de Traverse était bien trop faible, et si Hermione avait pu le remarquer, Harry n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Mais là, il avait le temps d'en créer un bien plus puissant, puisque le brun n'ouvrait jamais l'œil avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **Elendil:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Heureuse que tu aimes ce concept, c'est ce que j'essaie le plus de faire ressortir, parce que j'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée ! Pour les flash-backs, je vais essayer d'en caser un dans les prochains chapitres, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Bisous et merci :)

 **Isil:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu ! Oui, j'aime bien retranscrire de façon plus réaliste les sentiments des persos après une guerre qui, quand même, leur a pris beaucoup de proches. Je vais essayer de faire des flashs-backs pour montrer leur passé, et la façon dont certains ont finis ensemble, si c'est cela que tu demandes ^^ Bisous et merci :)

* * *

 **Merci encore à vous, c'est grâce à vous que je continue à être là :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, une review = la motivation en plus pour continuer à écrire ! Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, et ça réchauffe nos petits cœurs d'auteurs pendant des jours et des jours !**

* * *

 **Sorcièrement vôtre,**

 **Mylush**


End file.
